


The Carpet

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Semi-Public Sex, idk - Freeform, oh nooo the carpet, predatory simon, rip Swanney's living room floor, that's the tag, they have sex, time crunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Simon and Mark do fucked up things on Swanney's living room carpet.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Carpet

Simon noticed it almost right away, noticed his suddenly protective and jealous feelings. It hit him in waves of anguish and it frightened him to the core. What did this mean? What were these emotions? Why did he care so much, it was just Mark? Sick Boy looked at Mark with almost resentment, conspiracizing that Mark knew exactly what he was doing. Renton giggled as he rolled about on Swanney’s floor, he seemed to be properly enjoying himself. Sick Boy almost made himself sick at the sight of it; awww. He wanted to hurl, realizing he’d just thought Mark fucking Renton was cute. He’d have to get his eyes checked out. 

Sick Boy’s eyes grew a bit predatory as he gazed at Renton’s not-so-well-concealed stomach. Night was coming soon and Si knew they’d have to get going, but as he peered back at the ginger, the fucker was snoozing. Simon didn’t want to wake him, remembering how Mark had been having nightmares. He could hardly sleep. Why did Simon care though? Why was he being so soft? 

“Aye, Rents, let's get goin’!” Simon clapped his hands and got up.

Renton slung his arm over his face, “Mmm Si,” came as a pathetic groan.

Still, his tone of voice made odd things awaken inside of Sick Boy. A small pit of predatory fire. No. He couldn’t. Not his bezzy mate.

“Get up, Rents, it’s late.” SickBoy warned, speaking through his teeth.

Rents bucked his hips, “Mmm I cannae, Si,” Mark groaned in reply.

Swanney would be in here soon enough, vacating the area for the night. This was not a place Simon wanted to be, Mark knew it. Simon got on the floor with Mark, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him up.

“You ginger-minger cunt, Swanney’s comin’,” He growled.

“Swanney, haha, let ‘em!” Mark giggled, grinning.

“Mark, he disnae want us here the night,” Simon warned.

“Aye, tell em Ah’ll blow ‘em if he lets us stay,” He cackled. Mark opened his eyes a bit, just slightly.

Simon felt it then. The pang of jealousy, the pang of protectiveness. Mark was his, if anyone had a right to Mark it’d be him. Simon told himself it was just an alpha thing, owning his friends... He knew it wasn’t though. Swanney had no right to go sticking his dick in Mark as far as Sick Boy was concerned. 

“You’re no gonnae blow Swanney, Mark.”

“Oh yeah? Who sais?”

“Me, ya daft cunt.”

“Aye, jealous Si? Ye wannae yin too?” 

Sick Boy’s heartbeat quickened instantly, he was now above Mark, pinning the ginger to the ground. Their eyes locked and Mark suddenly understood he’d overstepped something.

“Rents,” Simon hissed out.

“Eh?” Mark managed pathetically.

Simon leaned down inches from Mark’s face, “I’m gonnae dae bad shite tae you on this flair.”

Mark felt his own heart speeding up faster, faster.

“Horrible things.”

Simon leaned down and, just before pressing a kiss to Mark’s lips, he uttered, “Sick things.”

Mark’s eyes widened and he whimpered in terror, unable to move from the fear. He was sure he was about to get his ass kicked. Simon began to quickly and roughly tug off Mark’s jeans along with his keks. He couldn’t get them all the way off, seeing as they had a bit of a time crunch, so Mark’s jeans and keks hung around Mark’s right ankle. His socks, shoes, and shirt were still on and Simon had no intention of getting the ginger fully nude in a time like this. 

Renton looked at the blond with bewilderment as he began sucking on his fingers as he gazed down at Mark. Somehow, Simon knew Mark still didn’t get it. Sick Boy brought Mark’s legs over his shoulders and took his fingers out of his mouth, quickly stuffing the first one inside of Mark. Renton yelped in surprise, eyes blown wide in realization as he looked up at the blond. Simon’s eyes penetrated Mark’s soul to his core as he shoved the second digit in a bit more harshly than he meant to. Renton makes a whining noise and begins to pant as Simon slowly works his fingers inside of Mark. The ginger groaned as his asshole burned, sore from the unusual stretch of Simon’s fingers. Soon though Simon had worked up a rhythm, Mark squirming against the digits and moaning out loudly. 

Sick Boy put his free hand over Mark’s mouth, leaning in closely.

“Ye doss cunt, Swanney could hear ye.” He whispered harshly, continuing to pump his fingers inside the ginger.  
“Nnf, sorry Si. ‘S just-” Mark’s muffled voice is cut off with a groan and Simon presses his hand harder against Mark’s mouth.

“Shut thae fuck up, ye cunt.” Sick Boy hissed.

Mark was a mess around his fingers and Sick Boy nearly let out a groan at the thought of what he’d be like around his cock. The blond pulled his fingers out of Mark’s greedy hole and began undoing his trousers, only pulling them down enough to release his erection. Renton looked down at it and bit his bottom lip at the sight, the fucker was big and throbbing. 

Sick Boy climbed up Renton’s body, rubbing his cock against the ginger’s bottom lip.

“Lube us up would ye?”

Mark obliged silently, swallowing Simon’s cock to the hilt and gagging a bit when he did.

The blond stifled a groan with his hand and grabbed at the back of Mark’s head, “Rents.” He grunted. Mark hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as best he could in this position, gagging himself a few times to get more drool flowing around Simon’s cock. The obscene slurping noise Mark was making drove Simon up the wall, but the blond knew Swanney might hear it as well, so he pulled the ginger off.

“Braw joab.” Simon complimented quietly, patting Mark’s cheek in approval. Renton blushed and looked away, not used to such praises. 

The blond re-positioned himself between Mark’s thighs, pulling his legs over his shoulders. As Simon positioned himself he looked to Rents.

“I wannae see yer face when I break you in.” Sick Boy growled quietly to Mark, who nodded silently in agreement. 

Sick Boy entered Renton with an obscene groan, his eyes never leaving Mark’s face. The ginger wrinkled his nose at the stretch and his mouth hung open as he let out a gasp. 

“How ye daein’?” Si inquired softly, stopping so Mark can readjust to the cock in his ass.

“Am okey, ye kin move.” Mark nodded.

Simon gripped Mark’s hips in preparation, “Are ye sure? Am gonnae be rough wih ye,” He warned.

Mark bit his lip and nodded, “Aye Si, gie it tae us ‘fore Swanney gits here.”

Simon nodded, “Okey, stey quiet.”

Mark nodded and Simon began to quickly pick up his pace. Renton bit harshly into his hand as Simon rutted into him with a fearsome strength and quickness. Sick Boy’s panting overhead of the ginger, watching Mark melt and come undone beneath his grasp. The ginger bit down even harder when Simon gave him a toe-curling gab to the prostate. Mark made a muffled cry against his hand, biting down hard enough to release blood as his toes curled tightly from pleasure. Sick Boy loved the sight of it, picking up his pace even more and tightening his grip on Mark.

Simon took mercy on Mark, who was struggling to conceal his moans now that Simon was rutting against his lovely special bundle of nerves. Sick Boy flipped Renton over onto his knees and gave him his jacket to bite onto and bury his face in. Mark groaned at the scent of Simon, his hormones in a frenzy of pleasure and just needing more Simon. He could never get enough of Sick Boy - or at least - Sick Boy’s cock. Renton buried his face in Simon’s jacket, in complete and total bliss, forgetting anything he ever knew besides this lovely pleasure.

Mark had never felt so roughly loved and wanted: it was exhilarating and his heart was going a mile a minute. Renton dug his fingers onto the carpet as his legs began to shake, his body seemingly crumbling beneath Simon’s harsh and punishing thrusts. Sick Boy reached his hand around to jerk Mark off, giving him more pleasure than he’d ever known in his life. Mark’s hips stuttered as he pushed back against Sick Boy, stuffing himself with cock wantonly. Simon relished in Mark’s excitable nature, no one had even seemed so eager for his cock up their ass.

Renton’s tightness was getting to Sick Boy however, the grip of his insides was something he couldn’t even begin to explain. All Simon could bear to think was ‘lovely’. Mark’s ass was just lovely. Mark’s legs began to shake even harder as his back arched more, allowing Simon’s cock to bury itself even deeper.

“Si!'' Mark's muffled whine rang out, “A-Almost!” His voice was getting higher as he was reaching his climax. It was approaching him now, coming on fast, the knot in his stomach tightening and the flame of arousal growing in his lower abdomen was burning hotter and hotter. His toes curled and his eyes clenched shut, his blood messily spilling from his hand onto Simon’s jacket and the floor as he cried out “Simon!” and shot his load all over Swanney’s carpet. 

Simon bowed his head, as he gave Rents a few more shaky thrusts before he felt himself spilling over the edge, his cum coating Mark’s insides. 

“Goddamnit, Rents.” He huffed out, rubbing Mark’s back soothingly before pulling out. 

“Ally, ye in thair?” Swanney called, walking into the room.

Mark and Simon quickly began to struggle to put their clothes on as Swanney turned the corner. He caught Mark struggling to get his jeans over his arse on the floor. He glared between Mark and Simon who was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, fully put away.

“Ye fuckin’ junkie cunts better noat ‘ahve been fuckin’ oan ma flair.”

He approached them and Mark sat up nervously beside Simon.

“Eh, we didnae,” Mark lied.

Swanney almost believed them before he spotted Mark’s puddle of cum on the floor. His eyes went wide and he instantly glared at Mark. 

“Yin ‘aye ye cunts jizzed on ma flair!! Get tae fuck thae both ah yis!” Swanney exclaimed, pointing out the door.

Simon and Rents quickly left to their own flat.

“Ye think he’ll let us back in tomorrae?”

“Aye, Swanney doesnae hold grudges. An’ he’s goat bills tae pay.”

“Right, right.”

As they begin their walk to the flat, Mark makes a disgusted face that Simon can’t help but chuckle at.

“Whits yer problem?”

Rents wrinkles up his nose in disgust. “Ye bastard ‘am leakin’.” 

Simon can’t help but burst into laughter at Mark’s distress. Renton sighed, it would be a long walk home.


End file.
